Big Time Accident
by Platinum Dork
Summary: Summary: The guys runs into a chick who so happens to be pregnant and Gustavo's little daughter...Wait Daughter? How that happen? But what surprise them the most is that she's pregnant...Wait By who? Will the guys try to help her keep her secret from dad
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Acciden**t

**Summary: The guys runs into a chick who so happens to be pregnant and Gustavo's little daughter...Wait Daughter? How that happen? But what surprise them the most is that she's pregnant...Wait By who? Will the guys try to help her keep her secret from 'daddy'? or will they all fail in the process. **

**(Took me forever with the summary, but I guess this will have to do.) **

**Warning: Family, Drama, Romance? Hurt...? This is all questionable.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or as my little brother says Big Time Ring. (I don't get it.) or 1D.**

**(My friend asked me to write this so here I am. She doesn't have a fanfic account...or does she?)**

**My Oc some of you may know...I just don't use her a lot...I wonder why...Anywho her name is Diamond Payne (She took her mother's last name. IS related to Liam Payne?). She of course is 18, but will be 19 on April 29th. SHE'S PREGNANT! Blonde hair that is fucking long, comes to mid back..or longer? She wears bunny ears and has a bunny belt. Confused? No? Good. ON TO THE STORY! (ANd if your wondering why I'm putting question marks on everything...I'm HYPER! SLEEP DEPRIVED, AND TOO AWESOME FOR WORDS!)**

**_Day_ 1:**

**Today I was exactly two and a half months pregnant. The only people who know I'm pregnant is Liam, and my mother. My father is oblivious to anything except his '_boy band'_. It's like he doesn't have time for his own family. My father is Gustavo Rock. I was given my mother's last name as Liam was. Liam is older than me by a year or so. Anyway back to Gustavo, He left us when I turned sixteen to form another boy band that probably won't make it. Like the last one before that. "It's a good chance for me to start over." He repeated for the millionth time and as usual my mom will shake her head and say whatever. "Just don't come back crying when you fail." she would say with a stern look.**

**"Me, Fail?" He laughed. "I am Gustavo Rock." My mom would roll her eyes at him and move on. She would rant about how Liam leaves his boxers around and when is he going to clean that room, it smells like a cow giving birth. Liam will always say the same thing. "Next week." and continue to his video game. Apparently next week never came. Wait...I'm going off track backup: Gustavo Rock failure at so many things, a father, a record producer, and a drop out of college. What was he going to do with his life? The question on everyone's mind. Eventually he found the _'perfect'_ boy band. He would send us pictures of them and the tours and tickets...Why tickets? I wasn't going to their concert. What do I look like?**

**"Who are you talking to?" Liam asked passing my room. I turned away from the mirror.**

**"No one." I answered a grin playing on my face. Liam just looked at me weird and kept on going to wherever he was. I didn't care. **

**"By the way mom wants you.' he said from the depths of nowhere. Creepy. I stood there for a minute in front of the mirror debating with myself if he was lying to me. I stood there for a good twenty minutes before my mom yelled my name. "DIAMOND PAYNE," She yelled, " GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" I guess he was right. I slowly walked down the ten steps to where my mother was standing as usual at the end of the tunnel...I mean staircase. "What was you doing?" She asked in that motherly tone.**

**"Debating." I replied staring at her from that big step at the bottom.**

**"With _yourself?_" she asked like it was the weirdest thing ever. She does it all the time.**

**"No with Pikachu." I said sarcastically. She gave me the look...we all know the look that mothers give when being to smart. That's the look.**

**"I will slap you." She said through clenched teeth. I was wondering why she did that, so I looked behind her and there was good ole Liam's friends. Harry-The cute one (Princess Dork: I have claimed Harry as mine. Just putting that out there.) Zayne-The Pakistani Nial-The leprechaun, and Louis-The funny one. Liam was my brother and gets mad when I categorize him, but the others seem to not mine. "Who are you talking to?" Harry asked. I blushed a little.  
**

**"No one." I said and headed towards the kitchen giving Liam a sign that means follow me. I failed at it. "Pssst, Liam." That was the sign. See Fail. Liam just looked at me like I was on crack. Now why would I be on crack whil I'm pregnant. I don't want a crack baby. There's already to many in the world. Poor babies. **

**I made it to the kitchen with Liam mumbling something incoherent. Whatever it was it didn't seem to matter or wasn't important. I opened the fridge...nothing...well there was something, but I didn't want it. Liam I guessed sat in the chair cause I heard it move back and forth. I went to go look in the cabinets and nothing that was satisfying my taste at all. I had the munchies(1) and needed something quick. The freezer too had nothing I wanted at all. I wanted Liam to go to the store for me, I would, but I gotten my license took away for reasons that really doesn't matter at the time. "Who are you talking to?" Why does everyone ask me that question? "Because your being weird." That doesn't sound like Liam to me. I turned quickly around to see Harry glaring at me and Liam looking out the window. **

**"Who you calling weird?" I asked trying to hide my emotions all at once. It was pretty hard considering that I liked Harry Styles and dream of one day marrying him and having a kid...his kid...not this kid...his kid. Just had to clear that up.**

**"What kid?" He asked trying to play off the smirk that was trying to surface on his perfect lips. I blushed and Liam chuckled a little. **

**"What are you doing in here anyway?" I changed the topic with my awesome powers of...awesome! Yeah awesome. Harry didn't say anything for a while and I started to wonder Why Liam wasn't talking to his friend and how the HELL did Harry get in the kitchen without me noticing. Weird. I tapped my chin for emphasis. **

**"You really need to stop talking to yourself." I glared at Liam who had a playful smile on his face as he left. Jerk. Why couldn't I be the oldest? Stupid dad...and mom...Harry continued to look at me, but this time he had a smirk on his face. "Dude answer my question." I told him with a fake look of sternness on my face.**

**"All of the questions you asked?" He answered. I nodded. He smiled. Oh what a smile. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. "First a normal person doesn't talk to themselves, so that means I'm calling you weird. Second, You said something about my kid...and Last I followed you and your brother in here." He answered all of my questions. I'm surprised he remembered them all. He smiled.**

**"As long as I don't answer myself there's no problem." He just laughed. I didn't think I was funny at all. Harry then went back into the living room after a few minutes and shortly I too was in the living room sitting next to Liam. Zayne, Niall, and Louis was looking at my tummy(2). "What?" I asked looking around the room. Where the hell did my mom go? The four of them was quite, so I quickly found out what was going on. "SO WHAT I'M PREGNANT? DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T SEE TONS OF GIRLS PREGNANT OUT THERE IN THE WORLD!" I yelled. I get angry easily now. Someone had hit the back of my head and I looked up to see it was my mother standing right behind me. "Why are you yelling?" I didn't answer. She grabbed me by the arm after looking at four blushing guys and Liam who she told to follow her in the kitchen. **

**When we was in the kitchen she said, "What's wrong with you?" Liam just stood there and I didn't answer at all. My mom glared at me. "Tell me and don't use the excuse 'I'm pregnant'." Wow does she know everything...? Lima chuckled, but quickly stopped when mommy gave him the death glare. **

**"Nothing. I guess just moodiness..." I told her looking down at the floor. She pulled me into a hug. **

**"Listen your dad's coming to pick you up." She whispered so only I ad Liam could hear her. **

**"WHAT?" I yelled. "Why? Is Liam going to?" I asked with tears threatening to run down my face.**

**"To L.A. No Liam is staying here. He doesn't want to go. He misses you that's why." She said. I shook my head causing my hair to fly and mom doesn't like that. Liam left the kitchen and the house with his loser friends(4). Mom grabbed my head.**

**"Stop. He will be here in exactly twenty minutes...eighteen now." She paused. "I packed your bags already."**

**"He's goin to know I'm pregnant." I whined. "How am I going to hide it when I'm six months?" I asked her.**

**"Tell him you got fat. He'll believe anything you say." She was so sure of herself. **

**"Whatever..." I whispered, so I don't get smacked.**

**_One hour later:_  
**

**That bastard had me get ready and he's not even here. I paced the whole entire house front and back and the inside. I was pissed beyond belief. I heard a car horn outside. Tough shit, I wasn't carrying all these bags and it probably isn't him. Again the car horn honked. Then there was mumbling and a door slam. Amazing what you can hear when you get pregnant. There was a knock on the door. Tough shit, mom wasn't hear and Liam, so I had to actually think about opening it. While I was debating with myself, keys could be heard outside of the door and THERE YOU GO! "Hey Di," Only people I'm close to call me that...that was a lie...I didn't say anything I just glared at him. "Just like your mom, glaring at somebody." He laughed. "Speaking of where is Liam and your mother?"**

**"Not here." I answered. He smiled at me. **

**"where's your bags?" I pointed to the seven suitcases. "That's good you have everything." I looked at him confused. "Your mom didn't tell you wasn't coming back." He said/asked.**

**"WHAT?" I had a bitch fit which caused him to have to get some random girl who name I don't know come help with the bags, so he can pick me up. **

**"This is Kelly." He said while putting me in the car. His whole facial expression changed so quick. "Dogs!" He yelled at the back of the limo. **

**"You have dogs?" I asked. "I hate dogs." I crossed my arms over my chest and a frown replaced my angry face(Yes I say angry face.). **

**"'Sup?' A voice replied in the back. Dogs talk...since when? I asked myself.**

**"This is my _daughter_ Diamond!" He yelled. What's with the yelling now. "Diamond these are the dogs!" I turned to look at a smiling Blonde, a brunette, a Latino, and one that looks like a nerd. "Don't do ANYTHING to her or I WILL KILL YOU!" My head was hurting from the constant yelling. As soon as he had gotten in next to Kelly the 'dogs' introduced themselves.**

**"Hi," the blonde smiled. "I'm Kendall Knight." He held his hand out and soon realized I wasn't going to shake it. He sat back with a questioning look on his face.**

**"I'm Carlos and this is my helmet." He said patting his headgear.**

**"I'm James." That's what he said. Nice intro...NOT! I said in my head...I think.**

**"I'm Logan," He smiled. God I hate him. **

**"DIAMOND WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" Gustavo yelled.**

**No one _dad_." I said with hatred oozing out of every word, letter that came out of my mouth. This was officially going to be the death of me. **

**The ride was quite as we headed to the airport and it was quite there too...until good ole Carlos asked a question. "Where is hse going to stay Gustavo?"**

**"WITH YOU DOGS!" What? **

**'NO FUCKING WAY!" I yelled. **

**"YES AND WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" He yelled back. We had a yell fest where I quickly gave up.**

**"I hate you." I muttered. **

**"Wait," James said looking at Gustavo. "Did you say she was your daughter?" **

**"IF YOU WAS LISTENING I DID!" He yelled at the dog. LOL Dog. That's not funny. **

**We finally maid it to MidWay Airport. We were on time for the plane. First Class. Not Coach, but first class. Nice. We sat in our assigned seats. What are we in elementary school? I had to sit next to the nerd and the pretty boy out of all the people in the world. Well for like five seconds until Kendall asked James if he can sit next to him. Are they gay...? That's questionable. Carlos switched seats with the nerd who called himself Logan. Dumb name. Logan. Carlos started to poke my tummy. "You're problem?" I asked.**

**"You're stomach." He smirked.**

**"about?' I asked again.**

**"Pretty big..." He stopped himself. Does he know? I told mom it was obvious. I ignored Carlos the whole way to the LAX airport. I actually ignored them all including...GOOD OLE DAD! Carlos was talking to Logan and occasionally they'll look at me and talk to James and Kendall. How girly. I swear their gay. All four of them. Gustavo had got himself gay boys this time.**

**"Whose Gay?" Logan the nerd asked and everyone looked at me.**

**"You Nerd." I told him glaring. "And the pretty boy, the blonde and the Latino. All of you." **

**"We have names." I think the blond said that. I don't know or care I was already walking with Kelly and Gustavo.**

**_Princess Dork:_**

**Hey Guys...I LOVE BTR AND ONE DIRECTION. But Diamond is a moody Bitch...so yeah.**

**1. Munchies...She doesn't smoke, but is hungry all the time...No idea what's that called.**

**2. I say tummy...so what.**

**3. Ignore that part.**

**4. I love One Direction.**

**The button down there is looking pretty lonely without any one to click it.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time:

_"Whose Gay?" Logan the nerd asked and everyone looked at me._

_"You Nerd." I told him glaring. "And the pretty boy, the blonde and the Latino. All of you."_

_"We have names." I think the blond said that. I don't know or care I was already walking with Kelly and Gustavo._

_**On with the story:**_

**_Motherfucker, I'm pregnant, no, you're not, dude, don't lie_**

**_I'm pregnant, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride_**  
**_I'm pregnant, a quarter of my life gone by_**  
**_And I met all my friends online_**

**_Motherfucker, I'm pregnant, I will run away from a brawl_**  
**_I'm pregnant, there's no voicemail, nobody called_**  
**_I'm pregnant, I can't afford to buy eight-balls_**  
**_And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall_**

**_You know my pants sag low, even though_**  
**_That went out of style like ten years ago_**  
**_Spose, I got the swagger of a cripple_**  
**_I got little biceps, getting fatter in the middle_**

**_And lyrically I'm not the best_**  
**_Physically the opposite of Randy Moss and yet_**  
**_So preposterous, feel the awesomeness_**  
**_The most obnoxious guest up at the sausage-fest_**

**_Oh yes, the girls are repulsed_**  
**_So I hide in my hood like I'm joining a cult_**  
**_I'm as nervous as my cat Ol' Dirty Curtis_**  
**_All my writtens are bitten and all my verses are purchased_**

**_Me? I'll never date an actor, got too many back zits_**  
**_Plus my whole home-aroma is cat piss_**  
**_Every show I do is poorly promoted_**  
**_And if you like this it's 'cause my little sister wrote it_**

**_I'm pregnant, no, you're not, dude, don't lie_**  
**_I'm pregnant, I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride_**  
**_I'm pregnant, a quarter of my life gone by_**  
**_And I met all my friends online_**

**_Motherfucker, I'm pregnant, I will run away from a brawl_**  
**_I'm pregnant, there's no voicemail, nobody called_**  
**_I'm pregnant, I can't afford to buy eight-balls_**  
**_And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall, I'm pregnant_**

**_I'm pregnant. _**

**"Wow..." The blond said putting his hands behind his head. "That was...um.."**

**"I can careless what you and the other three gaylords think." I said walking away. "Besides you wouldn't know anything." We where at Gustavo's recording studio where his 'dogs' were going to 'bark' out a song. I don't get it. Kelly explained it to me that they're going to sing. Really? "Why am I here then?" Kelly shrugged. **

**"BECAUSE YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER!" Such a suckie excuse. I can think of something better. "THEN DO SO AND SHUT UP!" **

**"FUCK YOU AND THEM DOGS FAT ASS!" I yelled at the old fart. The boys and Gustavo's mouth dropped open. My out burst of course didn't phase Kelly at all. She's the only cool one here. "Thanks." She smiled at me. O.O" I was starting to wonder can they hear my thoughts.**

**"What did you just say to me Diamond?" Gustavo asked/whispered to me. Wow he hasn't talked low in awhile...well since the 'dogs' was with him. The dogs looked at him with a shocked face and then back at me. Again Kelly didn't seem phase at all.**

**"I said, 'FUCK YOU AND THEM DOGS.'" I repeated. "Maybe if you was listening I wouldn't have to repeat myself." What happened next came to a surprise for me. Gustavo in a flash had me outside sitting on the floor...the floor really...bitch. **

**"What's wrong with you?" He said through clenched teeth. Why do parents always do that? The world may never know...or at least me...No I guess I will eventually...**

**"What ya mean what's wrong with me?" I asked with an innocent face. Gustavo started to rub his temple. **

**"Your mother and I both decided that you coming here would change that fucked up attitude of yours." I gave him a whatever look. "But I see it's not working." He continued as if he didn't see the face. **

**"So I can go home?" I asked feeling happy. Gustavo just looked at me.**

**"No." he said and my face fell a mile long. "Logan will be hanging out with you until that attitude of yours is fixed." he said feeling like a father. Yeah not gonna happen Gustavo.**

**"Yeah not gonna happen. he's gay." I said standing up and stretching. The floor really stiffens someone huh? As if on cue the nerdy gaylord came out.**

**"LOGAN!" Here we go. "YOU WILL HANG OUT WITH MY DAUGHTER UNTIL HER ATTITUDE IS FIXED!" My face had a look of horror on it. I didn't try to mask it or anything. I hate this guy. Why has the demon lord cursed me(1). **

**"Sure." nerd said. "I don't mind at all." it. Kill me now. My deathly glare was menacing. I say menacing cause I was able to kill a person with this glare. =_= -See deathly. **

**An Hour later: I was supposed to be showed around twenty minutes ago by none other than Nerd. I was told to call him Logan when ever i'm around Gustavo and Kelly, but that's it. I'm not doing this on a daily basis every time I want something. Nerd showed me to their apartment while I was in LALALA Land having fun with my thoughts which is very dangerous for a person like me. "This is the crib. 2J if you forget." Nerd was talking. "How I always remember it is J for Jump."**

**"I didn't ask." I muttered. He just looked dumb. I hate nerd. **

**"Well anyway..let me get your stuff..." I didn't move. He tried to get my suitcases, but I just glared.**

**"I got it." I mumbled. "Just show me where to put this shit." He did and I had to share a room with someone called and Katie. Weird. **

**" is Kendall's mom and our guardian while were here and Katie is Kendall's baby sister." He said telling me about them.**

**"I didn't ask." I was starting to get annoyed with him. He's so...what's the word...well I'll find one later. "If I ask which is highly unlikely then you tell me." He looked hurt, but I didn't care. When I was at home Liam's friends always called me Queen Bitch. I didn't mind. At least they said Queen right? Right. Nerd just stood there watching me. Pervert. "What?" I yelled.**

**"Are you pregnant?" Talk about blunt.**

**"What if I am?" I asked looking at the chairs and...OH MY GOSH a swirly slide. I LOOOOOOOVe those things. I looked at the orange couch that makes a half circle sitting in the middle of the living room. SWEAT! I'll give them this much...their apartment is nice. **

**"It doesn't bother me," it was like he was searching for words. "It's just that does your dad know?" Wow bluntness.**

**"NO! And if you tell him...you better prepare your last meal." I threatened. He didn't say anything. He continued to show me around the place like Gustavo told him.**

* * *

**_Princess Dork: ! I have writers block. Maybe I shouldn;t write when I have writer's block...Oh well. I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAYS! So If I offended you. I didn't meant it..._  
**

**_Thanks to DBZStories1989 for being my FIRST reviewer. You're awesome._**

**_and thanks to everyone that put this story for their alerts. How Cool? I feel special...not that special the other special. _**

**_Anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaayz_**

**_1. If you watch the Anime NANA she mentions the demon lord, so I just had to throw that in because I like it. I might I throw other quotes from anime in there randomly._**

**_REVIEW! It means a lot. =_="...^_^_**


	3. Chapter 3

Recap Time:

"Well anyway..let me get your stuff..." I didn't move. He tried to get my suitcases, but I just glared.

"I got it." I mumbled. "Just show me where to put this shit." He did and I had to share a room with someone called Mrs. Knight and Katie. Weird.

"Mrs. Knight is Kendall's mom and our guardian while were here and Katie is Kendall's baby sister." He said telling me about them.

"I didn't ask." I was starting to get annoyed with him. He's so...what's the word...well I'll find one later. "If I ask which is highly unlikely then you tell me." He looked hurt, but I didn't care. When I was at home Liam's friends always called me Queen Bitch. I didn't mind. At least they said Queen right? Right. Nerd just stood there watching me. Pervert. "What?" I yelled.

"Are you pregnant?" Talk about blunt.

"What if I am?" I asked looking at the chairs and...OH MY GOSH a swirly slide. I LOOOOOOOVe those things. I looked at the orange couch that makes a half circle sitting in the middle of the living room. SWEET! I'll give them this much...their apartment is nice.

"It doesn't bother me," it was like he was searching for words. "It's just that does your dad know?" Wow bluntness.

"NO! And if you tell him...you better prepare your last meal." I threatened. He didn't say anything. He continued to show me around.

_**Back To The Story:**_

**My phone started to ring. The nerd looked at me because my ringtone was Birthday Cake Remix Rihanna and Chris Brown 3. "Cake, cake, cake, cake," My phone rang. looked to see who it was and it was none other than Gustavo calling me. God what does he want now? I asked myself. Logan didn't say anything, he just stared. Creepy. "What?" I answered all rude.**

**"DON'T WHAT ME!" He screamed. "WHERE'S LOGAN?" He asked.**

**"You know not many people think of Logan as they do the others. You do Know this right?" I asked him. Logan was looking all shocked. Why shock? It's true. I said to myself...**

**"SHUTUP AND GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" I hung up on him before he could say anything else. "I hope you heard that Nerd." I told him.**

**He just simply nodded that head of his. "My heads not big." He said. I ignored him him as we walked out of the Palm Woods and to Gustavo's Recording Studio. Nerd kept talking to me like I really was interested in talking to him. He told me about his life, what his real name used to be, how he and the other three met. That was just the begging of it and then he went on about how he had a crazy on again ex girlfriend and how she cheated on him with his worst enemy. Ok...that still doesn't prove he's not gay, but then he went on telling about how she broke his heart when she told him she was pregnant and he can go fuck himself or his friends. I like this person.**

**"What's her name?" I asked feeling like I can relate to her. "You never did tell me." Logan just smirked at me. What's with the smirk all of a sudden?**

**"Her name is Camille. She used to be an actress." He smiled. Oh My Gosh. He. Has. The. Cutest. Smile. Ever. Wait a minute...WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK? I screamed in my head. It's only been one entire day here and I'm thinking how cu-**

**"Thinking what?" Logan asked. When did I start calling him Logan? ! I must be in DreamLand right now. Please let me be in dreamland. I pleaded inside my head.**

**"Nothing that concerns you Nerd." Logan just smiled. I KNEW IT. HE READ MY DIARY! I don't have a diary and I just got here like five hours ago, huh? What happened next came to a surprise to me. I threw up all over Logan. I didn't mean to. I'm not that bitchy. Logan looked at me with disgust. he didn't even say anything. He ust looked. "Well..." He said. "Do you throw up on everyone when you talk?" What a good question.**

**"No I usually can control it." I told him giving him a towel I snatched off some geek who gave me the finger and ran off. Wait...why am I giving LOGAN a towel?**

**"Hey," Logan called. First of all my name isn't hey and second of all why am I only thinking this? "Sorry...I mean Diamond." Okay it's official everyone can read my mind. "Anyway...Diamond...Lets keep going. I have a change of clothes at the studio." He gave me a soft smile. Why am I freaking out so much? I KNOW I don't like him. We continued to walk to the studio. It was far. I mean it was so far I almost passed out. "We're here...Diamond are you okay?" He said/asked when I was laying on the ground bout to pass out. "I...hate...you" I said in between pants as he helped me up. "I...don't need...you..." Before I can finish it he was saying something I wasn't quite listening to.**

**"Look I know you hate me and you needed my help." He said in a serious tone. "You are two and a half months pregnant. You need all the help and did you even make an appointment when we landed?" He lectured/asked me. I just stood there looking dumb. No one ever talked to me like that before. Automatically I swithced into bitch mode.**

**"Look ass," I started. "Who the hell are you to tell me what to do and how to do it? Wen I say I don't need help I DON'T NEED HELP! AND I'M GLAD YOU KNOW I HATE YOU ! Stupid Bitch!" I pushed him away from me, but he wouldn't budge. "Let me go..." I told him.**

**"And if I don't? I'm only trying to help." He asked/said. **

**"I'll scream rape." I threatened while squinting my eyes to make sure he got it. He let me go and walked inside. I waited for about twenty minutes and then I heard Gustavo hollering. "YOU LEFT HER OUTSIDE?" I was pleased with myself. One down the others to go...whatever there names was. I walked inside to screaming Rock and there sitting down was puppy dog Logan looking like he just got his bone took away from here. I could only laugh in my head at the site. I caught Logan glaring at me all angry like. I was pleased. "BUT YOU STILL HAVE TO BE WITH HER EVERY MINUTE!" My plan just blew up in my face like usual. My phone started to ring. My ringtone played stupid Hoe by Nicki Minaj so I knew it was my mom. "Hi Mommy!" I said happy like. The guys and Gustavo just looked at me and one muttered "she can actually be nice." and the other said "she's cute when she's not mean." I ignored that and kept talking to my mom while Gustavo was yelling at the four lovers who were harmonizing at the moment. "I hear your father yelling." she sounded tired. I hate when my mom sounds tired even tho I gave her the ringtone Stupid Hoe. Funny story about that, my mom said she liked it and wanted me to put that for the ringtone, so I'll know it's her calling. Now that i think about it...it's not funny. My mom and I talked for about an hour or more. When I looked around the studio everyone was gone except for Logan. Damn. I really wanted him to go to. I'll find my way...to the airport eventually. My mom told me I should get some sleep and hung up. I missed my mom and brother Liam. I really did.**

**"You ready?" he asked unsure if to approach me. I nodded and we walked back to their crib of 2j. **

**"Why don't you have a car?" i asked. He blushed at what I asked.**

**"I don't have my license yet." he said. "I failed the test." I laughed inside my head at that...Wait it' not funny...I failed too...like four or five hundred times. Mhm...**

**We finally made our back to 2j and I fell asleep on the orange half circle like couch. **

_Princess Dork: What do you think about the bitch Diamond. It's only been one day and she's falling for Logan...? Review._**  
**

_Thanks Dana for reviewing...I don't know what to get you, so I'll just give you Logan's number...I hope that's good enough._

_Thanks to everyone who put this story on their alerts. It makes my day. Cliche right? I know, but it does._

_Um...I was going to say something else...I can't wait for JUNE 2ND!1 Why you ask? Oh you didn't ONE DIRECTION TICKETS! There coming to Chicago and I'm like happy . I just did a happy dance real talk. ^/^ I get to finally meet Harry._

_How cool would it be to get to know the real them and not the Tv them?_

_It would be nice right? _

_Anyway review and ignore this part if you want...it was just ramblings of nothing basically._

_REVIEW OR NO COOKIE &_&" LOL_

_~Princess Dork_


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Dork: Dana2184 you guessed right...she does need to learn how to love again and that person is Logan. Read More at the bottom. :)

Recap Again:

"I'll scream rape." I threatened while squinting my eyes to make sure he got it. He let me go and walked inside. I waited for about twenty minutes and then I heard Gustavo hollering. "YOU LEFT HER OUTSIDE?" I was pleased with myself. One down the others to go...whatever there names was. I walked inside to screaming Rock and there sitting down was puppy dog Logan looking like he just got his bone took away from here. I could only laugh in my head at the site. I caught Logan glaring at me all angry like. I was pleased. "BUT YOU STILL HAVE TO BE WITH HER EVERY MINUTE!" My plan just blew up in my face like usual. My phone started to ring. My ringtone played stupid Hoe by Nicki Minaj so I knew it was my mom. "Hi Mommy!" I said happy like. The guys and Gustavo just looked at me and one muttered "she can actually be nice." and the other said "she's cute when she's not mean." I ignored that and kept talking to my mom while Gustavo was yelling at the four lovers who were harmonizing at the moment. "I hear your father yelling." she sounded tired. I hate when my mom sounds tired even tho I gave her the ringtone Stupid Hoe. Funny story about that, my mom said she liked it and wanted me to put that for the ringtone, so I'll know it's her calling. Now that i think about it...it's not funny. My mom and I talked for about an hour or more. When I looked around the studio everyone was gone except for Logan. Damn. I really wanted him to go to. I'll find my way...to the airport eventually. My mom told me I should get some sleep and hung up. I missed my mom and brother Liam. I really did.

"You ready?" he asked unsure if to approach me. I nodded and we walked back to their crib of 2j.

"Why don't you have a car?" i asked. He blushed at what I asked.

"I don't have my license yet." he said. "I failed the test." I laughed inside my head at that...Wait it' not funny...I failed too...like four or five hundred times. Mhm...

We finally made our back to 2j and I fell asleep on the orange half circle like couch.

Back To the soap opera...I mean Story:

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back Time~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_It's been a few years since dad had left to go form another boy band. I was rather happy for him. I was always a happy child growing up in a family of four. Before my dad had left he promised to take us out to eat. He took us to a fancy restaurant Che Le Che(1). It was a nice experience for all of us. "So," dad started. "How was it?" He asked as we left the restaurant. We all said it was great. Mom was looking suspicious at dad. He never took us to any fancy restaurants ever. "What's going on?" Mom had asked._

_"Oh just wanna take my favorite family out." Dad replied with a smile that hid many secrets. Mom was still looking at him strangely. We all knew when dad start lying...he starts to fidget with whatever was close to him. Which was Liam's hair. Liam was looking at dad confused as to why he interrupted him playing his Nintendo(Hand Held). "Okay wife..." he sighed giving in to mom. "I have a new boy band." He paused. "Griffin is giving me this last time to make them number one or worldwide(2). Mom was satisfied with that answer and we continued to the car.  
_

_~~~End of Flash back~~~~_

**Day 2**

**I woke with a start as why did I have a dream about that memory anyway. I looked at my phone that was on the bedside table. It was 4:35 a.m. I groaned and tried to reach for the covers, but they weren't there. I looked in the darkness and next to me was a laying figure. I was scared, so I hoped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. While I was in the bathroom my baby decided that it's time for mommy to vomit in the toilet. That's exactly what I was doing for five whole minutes. It was the worst thing ever. My throat started to burn right after I was finished. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth, wash my mouth and rinse my mouth out with Mouth wash. I then ran the shower water. Maybe Logan was right I should make an appointment for myself. Wait a MINUTE Why am I thinking about LOGAN again? Something must be going on and who was next to me? It wasn't long before the bathroom door flew open. Thank God there was a curtain between me and whoever. What pissed me off was that the curtains was being messed with like someone was trying to come in...NOOOOOOOOO PLEASE DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN! I'LL BE NICE TO WHAT'S HIS FACE AND HIS FRIENDS! I yelled to myself. "Diamond?" That voice sounded all to recognizable. "Diamond are you okay?" Seriously? Please don't let it be Logan. I whispered to myself. **

**"I-I'm fine." I stuttered wondering how this pervert knew me...WAIT blonde moment...It must be one of Gustavo's Dogs. Dogs? Why does he call them dogs? Then I wanna be a Kitten!**

**"I'm-I'm coming in the tub with you." He stuttered. I hope it isn't LOGAN! I covered myself with my hands. When none other than Logan came in the tub with me, he had a slight blush. Awwww, I thought, how cute. NO NO NO! I really need to get my head together. "c-can we talk?" He asked still looking down.**

**"Um...Sure.." I told him. He looked up for a second and then back down. What his deal? "Haven't you seen a naked woman before?" I asked. He nodded his head. i didn't say anything. I just watched as he lifted his head to stare me in the eyes. Why does he always look me in the eyes? Makes me feel weird. "So...um...Did you make the appointment like I offered." He blushed even more. **

**"Dude it's like four in the morning." I told him giving him a what the fuck is wrong with you look. We all know the look. "No one is even open, but the gas station and the liquor store...Well since this is L.A...I don't know." He smiled a soft smile. **

**"Well...everything is probably closed, but I'm pretty sure the hospital stays open." Damn. I hate smart asses. Logan cocked his head to the side and stared. Wow...He has sexy eyes. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. "Your eyes are pretty sexy too." He chuckled. I blushed a deep red. "Well when we get out of the shower, How about you make that phone call." It wasn't a question. I just nodded and reached for the thingy(1) it had a bunny on it eating a strawberry, Logan snatched it from my hands. "I'll wash you up." he announced. **

**"Just a moment ago you was all blushing and what not." I told him. He smiled with his eyes closed and reached for the soap. (Don't Drop The Soap. LOL) **

**"Well yeah, but your body is way hotter than Camille. That's why I wanna wash you up myself." This may lead to something else. "AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN!" I yelled and snatched the soap away from him as I was doing so it slipped from my hands and landed on the tub's floor. Damn. Why does this happen to me? I looked a the soap afraid to avert my eyes away and see...I don't Logan's DICK! I didn't wanna see that...or did I? I was confused now. I wasn't sure If I hated him or disliked him...Mhm..."Well I hope it's dislike and maybe we can become friends then." Logan said. I don't know what his facial expression was because I was still looking at the soap he had just picked up. "So can I wash you now?" I didn't answer. "How about I turn around." I saw his feet turn the opposite direction from me. I looked and saw Logan had a perfect ass. My face was boiling. I turned the other way from him. He laughed softly. I guess he turned around because I heard the water sloshing around. "This'll be easier if we were bathing." He chuckled. Logan then wrapped his hands around my waist. "Uh-uh...Logan..You know I rather get out now." I squeaked. **

**"Why?" He smiled against my neck. "I'm moving too fast for you?" I nodded...I think...**

**"Well...I have to go call the hospital." I was squeaking like a mouse. **

**"You can do that later." He brushed my hair back from my face.**

_Princess Dork: Did I offend anyone...I mean the Logan lovers? Thanks again for the review Dana2184. This Chappie..hehe chappie, may seem short...it is...that's were my train of thought stopped. Strange Right? Yes I am one abnormal girl...if anyone hasn't noticed yet...if you did here's a cookie..._**  
**

_Thanks to all the alerts and faves you guys...I'm tearing...NOT! LOL. _

_REVIEW OR NO CAKE...you still get a cake if you read this, but REVIEWS are nicer though._


	5. Chapter 5

Back to where we left off on the adventure side of things...I mean the story...

"Well yeah, but your body is way hotter than Camille. That's why I wanna wash you up myself." This may lead to something else. "AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN!" I yelled and snatched the soap away from him as I was doing so it slipped from my hands and landed on the tub's floor. Damn. Why does this happen to me? I looked a the soap afraid to avert my eyes away and see...I don't Logan's DICK! I didn't wanna see that...or did I? I was confused now. I wasn't sure If I hated him or disliked him...Mhm..."Well I hope it's dislike and maybe we can become friends then." Logan said. I don't know what his facial expression was because I was still looking at the soap he had just picked up. "So can I wash you now?" I didn't answer. "How about I turn around." I saw his feet turn the opposite direction from me. I looked and saw Logan had a perfect ass. My face was boiling. I turned the other way from him. He laughed softly. I guess he turned around because I heard the water sloshing around. "This'll be easier if we were bathing." He chuckled. Logan then wrapped his hands around my waist. "Uh-uh...Logan..You know I rather get out now." I squeaked.

"Why?" He smiled against my neck. "I'm moving too fast for you?" I nodded...I think...

"Well...I have to go call the hospital." I was squeaking like a mouse.

"You can do that later." He brushed my hair back from my face.

**The story thus far:**

**Still Day 2**

**'Wow that was the freakiest day dream I ever had.' I said to myself as got out the shower and wrapped a towel on me. I exited the bathroom and my clothes was gone. "WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY CLOTHES?" I yelled still holding on to the towel so t doesn't fall. I stormed out of the room and in the living area where everyone was. The boys looked at me in shock along with their female friend. Kate was giggling and looking at her mom. Mrs. Knight looked up with concern crossing her face."What's wrong?" Logan was the one to say something.I turned my attention Logan.**

**"Nothing just tell her..." pointed to Katie. "She's dead." Logan and the others as well as Mrs. Knight looked at Katie. She just shrugged. I left back for the room to find another pair of clothes. I finally found what I wanted to wear a pair of blue jeans that was bejeweled up the legs white vans, white shirt that Liam had gotten me. it was One Direction. Sighs. I decided to wear a white hat to match my shoes. I went back out to the living area and Logan was the one to introduced the girl to me. "Jo this is Diamond." He smiled at Jo. "Kendall's girlfriend and this is Diamond Gustavo's daughter." He finished mouthing the words can you come over here please? Fine I mouthed back not n the mood to argue and be my usual self today. "So you're the famous Bitch Kendall talks about." I looked at Kendall who seem to not notice what was going on. I chuckled darkly. Everyone looked at me all scared. They should be. **

**"Well, I guess I am." I smiled evilly at her. Logan backed up. "Kufufuf(1). You have bushy ass eyebrows. Go fix that. Here's five dollars." Jo was dumbfounded as I handed her the money. When it finally registered and little brain she has left she covered her eyebrows and ran. Kendall gave me a look and ran after her. "Pfft pathetic." I said turning to see what Mrs. Knight was talking about. "Diamond do want something to eat." I was ****suspicious. Logan told Carlos who told Mrs. Knight. Logan is dead. "Told me what?" Mrs. Knight asked. I shook my head while she offered some strawberries and some other fruit. Wow...fruit that is blueish. I munched on some strawberries, but I wasn't really in the mood for fruit. I craved Oreo ice cream. Yum...I didn't notice when Logan came to sit next to me. I also didn't notice Mrs.K took Katie to her acting coach and that James and Carlos was sitting at the opposite side of the table from Logan and I. "Diamond...is it true?" I think Carlos was the one to say something. I looked up to make sure before I answer any unnecessary questions. It was Carlos who asked. He even repeated himself. Logan and James was waiting for the answer. I on the other hand had no clue as to what's going on. I kept munching on my strawberries waiting for him to make himself clearer. **

**"Diamond...is...it true...that...um.." Words were hard for him to find since he wasn't taught in a real school, but was home schooled instead. "I was never home schooled." O.o"He can read minds. Interesting. Carlos gave me a weird look. What's with the look? I asked myself the question. "Have you always talked to yourself?" James the most conceited boy I ever met said something.**

**"UM...I don't know ask my mom." I replied back. I fell like being Queen Bitch now. I stared into space over James head. Pretty boy was exchanging looks with his oh so special boyfriend Carlos who was secretly dating Logan whose madly n love with Kendall. "I'm not gay." They said in unison. They also was mad. James left saying something about the beach and Carlos saying something about a helmet and corn dogs in the park. I don't know what was up with them at all. Logan stayed behind for reasons unbeknownst to me. Logan smiled at me from across the table where he was now sitting. "Do you really want those strawberries?" He asked with a knowing look. I pushed the plate to him and he happily took one and popped it into his mouth. "Did you call?" He asked. I shook my head. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. He seems to know everything. "Nothing." replied.**

**"Your not you usual 'charming' self." He smirked. Ahh Logan, WHAT? NU UH! I yelled in my head.**

**I just shrugged as he popped another strawberry in his mouth. When he was finished he walked over to the sink to wash the plate out. I guess doesn't play that. Logan then walked back over to me and pulled me up. He took...more like grabbed my hand and walked towards the bus stop with eyes following us from a distance. I didn't say anything while we boarded the bus and hoped off when we were in front of the HOSPITAL! This guy...I only could manage before I was forcefully pulled into the white room. I felt sick all of a sudden. I always feel sick...HAHA not because I'm pregnant...but because the doctor freaks me out. That white coat...I shuddered. "Are you cold?" Logan asked me. I shook my head. "Why are we hear nerd?" I hissed. **

**"Hey..your back...I didn't like the quiet you at all." He smiled. "Anyways we are at the hospital since you won't call them...I made it my business to take you here myself." He finished. Does he always talk? I looked towards the receptionist who was just smile. can get paid to smile at people too. I pouted from behind Logan.**

**"How can I help you today?" The red head smiled at me and Logan. **

**"We are here to make an appointment for her, Diamond Payne." He sounded so mature. Mhm...GAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO NO! Not doing that again. I told myself. The red head looked at me from behind her brim glasses..."You must be Diamond Payne." She smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. Logan just smiled. "What are you here for Miss...?" She said looking at Logan. "Are you her _husband." _It was more of a comment than a question.  
**

**"No. Just a friend." He smiled at the red head who almost fainted when he did so. Hey that's my smile...! Um...I need some serious help.**

**The red head finally composed herself and looked back at me. "What are you here for Miss.?" She asked with a blush remaining on her face when she glanced at Logan.**

**I sighed and rolled my eyes before I told her. "Um...It's just a simple baby appointment..." I whispered, so she can only hear. She nodded as f understanding.**

**"Okay you can actually see her right now." She told me smiling. Her? **

**"Um...okay." I said under my breath. "Okie then have a seat and the nurse will call you shortly." Logan dragged me to the seat closet to the front. I hate the front and being dragged. "Stop dragging me." I almost yelled. **

**"Then how would you come with me?" He asked with a face so innocent. That didn't phase me not even when my ex who shall remain nameless. I really hated that bitch. I want him dead. "What did your ex do to you?" Logan asked looking at the ground. When I was just gonna tell Logan to mind his business.**

**"Diamond Antoinette Payne." Logan looked at me. "Antoinette?" He smiled. I stomped over to where the nurse was calling me with a certain Logan laughing behind me. "Miss...Payne sit in this room please." The blonde nurse dude pointed to a pink room with flying babies on it. "I'll be back with more instructions." With that the Hot Blond dude left. I watched as he left the room and vanished around the corner. Man was he hot, but he was no Randy Orton. "Was he hotter than me?" Logan blurted sitting on the bed. Why was I standing anyway. I blushed at the question.**

**"Um...Duh..." I told him blushing. He hoped off the bed and made me sit on it. He literally picked me up and put me on the bed. I haven't been picked up since I was younger when Gustavo was picking Liam and I up for reasons unknown, but it was fun nonetheless. "Antoinette huh?" Logan said bringing me out of my memories. "So?" **

**"Just saying." He paused. "It fits you." He smiled and went to go sit down on the red looking chair. How ugly. Well this is the hospital after all. shrugged to myself. Logan just laughed lightly to no one in general.**

**"What's funny?" I asked.**

**"You are _ Antoinette_." **

**"You are not allowed to call me that." I snapped.**

**"I never noticed you had a English accent." Logan looked off into space.**

**"Yeah so."**

**"It's cute." Cute? CUTE? That's an ugly word. CUTE! Pft. "Hahahaha..my bad..." Logan laughed. Actually laughed until the door opened and he stopped. **

**"Hi Diamond." She smiled at Logan and I. "I am your Doctor today. My name is Ashley." Ashley continued to smile at Logan. I was feeling some type of emotion that I haven't felt in a long time. **

**"Hi Doc." Logan gave his million dollar smile. She didn't seemed phased at all and came over to me. **

**"What are you in for today?" She asked still smiling. I think it's pasted on her face.**

**"Um...Two months..." I didn't know how to start at all. Doc Ashley nodded her head.**

**"I understand...do you know how many you are having?" She asked looking serious. I shook my head no. She nodded again. "How old are you?" **

**"Nineteen." I replied. She nodded once more. Logan just looked at me like what the fuck? How that happen?**

**"Nineteen." She said. "Is he the father." It wasn't a question. She pointed to Logan. I shook my head. **

**"When's the last time you been to a doctor?" She asked and then paused. "You are pretty big for two months so you may be having ****triplets." She continued poking my tummy. I choked. Three? That's insanely impossible. "No that's KIM Possible." Logan said looking at the Doc and I. The Doc of course ignored him and moved on. **

**"Well my last check up was when I was fourteen." The Doc looked shocked.**

**"Fourteen. Anyway I'm going to go put you in the thingy(2)." I nodded and walked behind her with Logan beside me. It's true I am pretty big and I'm always hungry. I don't want twins. I whined to myself.**

**"It's okay. I'll help you when you need t." Logan whispered in my ear as he grasped my hand in his. Logan was being so sweet to me and I was being a Total Nonstop Asshole(TNA hehehe) to him. Maybe this can work out...I thought to myself. Maybe if I stop being mean I can finally let someone in. My inner thought revealed to me. That's true. mumbled to myself. "Who are you talking to?" Logan asked as we made our way into the room with the thingy in it. What I did realized is that the male nurse didn't return at all. Wow am I that slow?**

**"Diamond lay up here please." She told me. I hoped onto the bed. Logan sat n the chair next to the door. She lifted my shirt halfway and put some blue stuff on it and moved the thingy in a circle motion. "Diamond...you have quadruplets." She said. My eyes went wide. "DON'T JOKE WITH ME!" I yelled a t Ashley. She sat there calmly as she wiped the blue stuff off of my tummy. "I'm not the joking type." She replied. "I'll go get your discharge papers." She then left the room and I cried forgetting Logan was here still. Logan wrapped his arms around me and tried to console me. It was helping a little. She came back with tons of papers for me to fill out. By the time she came back I was all cried out and signing the papers and left without saying anything to Logan. Logan for the most part of it understood and didn't say too much either. **

**As we walked into the Palm Woods a scary realization had hit me. I have to tell my dad Gustavo Rock. How will that turn out? "It'll be okay. I'm right here." **

**"Why are you being nice..." I paused. "...to me?" I asked. He had a thoughtful look on his face.**

**"I'm not pitying you f that's what you think. I'm being nice not because I have to because I want to." With that said he gave me a peck on the lips and went inside. I felt my face was hot as I went insde myself.**

**_Princess Dork: Hello People. Missed me? No...Oh...Anyway I forgot to put what the numbers by the words were. I'm starting from last chapter to this one._  
**

**_1.) I forgot what it's call, but you wash yourself up with it and it's not a towel._**

**_Chap. This one._**

**_1.) Kufufu s from the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Mukuro Laughs like that and he's one of my faves._**

**_2.) I also have no idea what this is called. If anyone knows can you tell me? I'll greatly appreciate it._**

**_Anywayz Thanks to Dana2184 go read her stores their amazing._**

**_And thanks to Sourapple tooo go read her stories too there fucking funny._**

**_GO READ THEIR STORES...there really good._**

**_Thanks to all of those once again who put this story up for their alert._**

**_REVIEW!~~_**

**_BTW...Here's my face when I was writing this story *v* hehehehe _**

**_P.S. How you like the turn of events...Hehehe. _**

**_REVIEW OR NO ICE CREAM...you all know your still going to get some. Still Review tho +_+_**


	6. Chapter 6

Princess Dork: I was sleep writing this...early this morning at four...So if it sucks that's why. Read more at bottom 0:)

Previously on the adventures of Tin Tin...I mean Big Time Accident...Is this even an adventure...

"It's okay. I'll help you when you need t." Logan whispered in my ear as he grasped my hand in his. Logan was being so sweet to me and I was being a Total Nonstop Asshole(TNA hehehe) to him. Maybe this can work out...I thought to myself. Maybe if I stop being mean I can finally let someone in. My inner thought revealed to me. That's true. mumbled to myself. "Who are you talking to?" Logan asked as we made our way into the room with the thingy in it. What I did realized is that the male nurse didn't return at all. Wow am I that slow?

"Diamond lay up here please." She told me. I hoped onto the bed. Logan sat n the chair next to the door. She lifted my shirt halfway and put some blue stuff on it and moved the thingy in a circle motion. "Diamond...you have quadruplets." She said. My eyes went wide. "DON'T JOKE WITH ME!" I yelled a t Ashley. She sat there calmly as she wiped the blue stuff off of my tummy. "I'm not the joking type." She replied. "I'll go get your discharge papers." She then left the room and I cried forgetting Logan was here still. Logan wrapped his arms around me and tried to console me. It was helping a little. She came back with tons of papers for me to fill out. By the time she came back I was all cried out and signing the papers and left without saying anything to Logan. Logan for the most part of it understood and didn't say too much either.

As we walked into the Palm Woods a scary realization had hit me. I have to tell my dad Gustavo Rock. How will that turn out? "It'll be okay. I'm right here."

"Why are you being nice..." I paused. "...to me?" I asked. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm not pitying you f that's what you think. I'm being nice not because I have to because I want to." With that said he gave me a peck on the lips and went inside. I felt my face was hot as I went insde myself.

**We're Back in 5...4...3...2...1**

**Day 3:**

_**[Intro]**_  
_**I see you looking at me**_  
_**Looking at me, so I ask**_

_**[Hook]**_  
_**Am I a psycho? Am I a psycho?**_  
_**Yeah I'm a psycho, I guess I'm a psycho**_

_**[Verse 1: Diamond]**_  
_**You're crazy, I like you, but you're crazy, my tours paid me**_  
_**So I used that dough to allure ladies to manure bathe me**_  
_**Never that; my minds for sure shady**_  
_**Pure Hades, Rev X Steady couldn't endure to save me**_  
_**Why did I let this stripper burn me on the arm with a cigarette**_  
_**In the same spot 10 times in a row when i feel that burn I palm the clitoris**_  
_**I'ma get her wet, sorry to get carried away, I feel stupid cause I ain't did her yet**_  
_**Maybe she never let a fine nigga stare at her breasts, and get vexed, so N9NE bit her neck**_  
_**Open! I try to contain it but that bang thang's soakin'**_  
_**Alter ego say why you let them gang bang folk in**_  
_**Strange Lane hopin' I can maintain coping**_  
_**But ain't nobody talkin when the insane mane spoken**_  
_**I like fire on my skin, blood on my draws**_  
_**From up on her walls, I'm suffering, I'm stuck in her claws**_  
_**Stuffed in her jaws, huffin' and puffin' hollerin' i'm a dog, afterwards i like really hot scalding water on my balls**_

_**[Hook]**_

_**[Verse 2: Diamond]**_  
_**Mom? Dad? I'm no longer the boy you're used to seeing**_  
_**I've changed a lot, plus I've grown to hate every human being**_  
_**My mood swings have now turned my dreams into gruesome scenes**_  
_**Now I'm doing things I don't normally do**_  
_**When illusions seem to be the only pleasures I can gain**_  
_**Heck, if I was sane I'd put down the mic and say fuck it I'll never rise to fame**_  
_**But with the wicked records I contain, I could probably jeopardize your name**_  
_**No lovey-dovey let's ignite the flame if you're lucky you survive the pain**_  
_**Sorry that ain't very merry to say, why is this game so scary to play?**_  
_**Well let me think, cause every day my balls are getting too hairy to shave**_  
_**Pause a minute, I'm stressin' the game if I go to hell, then heaven's to blame**_  
_**I don't mean to come off crazy but you mothafuckas seem to think that I'm hella deranged**_  
_**When I was seven years old, I fell on my head and I severed my brain**_  
_**If you think I'm lying then ask my mama nigga she'll go tell you the same**_  
_**Should I be ashamed? No, I'm living my life so ghetto fabulous**_  
_**Before you get bent outta shape, my nigga let me ask you this**_

_**[Hook]**_

_**[Verse 3: Diamond]**_  
_**I stab you with this mic and rap this verse I'm rappin' to you**_  
_**Matter fact I'm rapping through you, never say my motherfucking name**_  
_**Unless you absolutely have to I am not no fucking jacket**_  
_**With no matching shoes and you are not no fashion guru**_  
_**Can't even see you niggas, y'all wish I was rappin' to you**_  
_**Matter of fact act like I'm rappin' to you if that gives you passion**_  
_**To use as an excuse to jump out of conclusion**_  
_**That I'm attackin you dudes, it's just like old fashion voodoo**_  
_**Y'all ain't even the shit, no ya'll ain't even the doodoo**_  
_**I got more flavor on the tissue paper under my two boots**_  
_**So I'm slapping you foolish with wooden paddles you stupid**_  
_**Baby sitting little bastards like little afternoon children**_  
_**You can call me psychotic but it's more like schizophrenic**_  
_**And I can speak can anyone tell me just where my medicine is**_  
_**Guess I gotta show these minors just where my avenue is**_  
_**Man I swear I'm all about my brain like graduate students**_  
_**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings**_  
_**I see your tears, come here, give me your face, let me clear it**_  
_**But I wonder how it would look if I could peel it back with a skillet**_  
_**Then I would feel it crack when I hit it, then I'mma split it back when you heal it**_  
_**Dammit Bobby boy, what in the hell, what in the heaven, what in the Earth**_  
_**Where is your mom? What are you cursed? Where are you from?**_  
_**Where was your birth? Where was you first? Why weren't you in church?**_  
_**Why is there dirt, all on your shirt? Man I think you're going berserk..**_

**"Wow you really are crazy?" Conceited Boy James said. "I didn't even know you had balls to shave." Wow is he stupid! "And you can rap." He sounded amazed. He followed me to the kitchen. "And your pregnant too." I turned around quick and looked at him.**

**"Who told you?" I asked balling my fist up. Rage was over taking my whole being. "If you don't say anything I will KILL YOU!" James backed up and tripped over a chair. I was still standing there walking slowly towards him like The Apex Predator. James was scared. His mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. He continued to scoot backwards on the floor to get as far as possible away from me. I wasn't letting that happened. I jumped over the chair and hissed at him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'LL TELL YOU! PLEASE STOP!" He shrieked with fear. "IT WAS LOGAN!" He yelled. I paused. Logan promised he wouldn't tell anybody. I took a few pictures of pretty boy crying on the floor. I laughed like a maniac and hoped off the chair that I was sitting on in a weird fashion. Pretty boy was still on the floor crying even after I took the pictures with the phone Logan forced on me. I had my OWN PHONE! When got in the room my own personal phone that I brought with me rang..."Hello?" I answered without checking the caller I.D.**

**"WHERE IS JAMES?" **

**"Well, I can tell you, but..." I stopped.**

**"BUT WHAT?" Gustavo yelled/asked.**

**"It'll cost you." I heard mumbling on the other end.**

**"How much?" He grunted. I'm surprised he didn't yell that.**

**"Wahahahahaha." I laughed. "At least five million dollars."**

**"FIVE-" He choked. "MILLION DOLLARS! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" **

**"Mr. Rock you will never know would ya?" I smirked to no one in particular. I walked back into the living room were James was curled on the couch sucking on his thumb. I took another picture of that with the phone that was forced upon me by a liar. James saw me and curled into a even tighter ball. I couldn't help, but smirk at the scene. "What a-a-are y-y-you g-g-going t-t-to d-d-do with th-tho-those p-pictures?" He managed to ask inbetween sobs. How pathetic. I didn't feel sorry for him at all.**

**"Oh I might sho..."**

**"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" I'm pretty sure James could hear him threw the phone. Like that gay ass solider boy song Kiss Me through the phone. Really Gay Ass song. He fugly anywayz.**

**"No Gus I wasn't listening to anything you say." I called him Gus. I know how much he hates that nickname Gus. Hehehehe. That's not that funny...**

**"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!(1)" hE EXPLODED. "YOU BRING JAMES AND YO ASS DOWN TO THE STUDIO NOOOOOOOOOW!" He screamed.**

**"But my ass can't be detached." I sassed. James was chuckling. I didn't see anything funny.**

**"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOII! COME DOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN NOOOOOOOOOOOOW! I'LL HAVE A LIMO READY FOR YOU AND HIM!" Did he really just say voi? James, I'm guessing heard that and went to go get changed. I looked down at myself and I was still in my watermelon pajamas. You know the ones with the eyes on them that looks OMG CUUUUUUUUUUTE! Those , James came out of the room and notice I was still not ready. "Aren't you gong to get ready?" I looked over at James who was wearing a white wife beater, black skinny jeans, and blue vans. Really blue vans...What a sorry excuse. I looked hm over once more and he had a white tank underneath it. I shook my head at his poor choices of clothing. "What?" he asked looking at me. "Aren't you going to get dress?" Wow he sounds like a rich white boy. (Don't mean to sound racist.) **

**"Do I really need to?" I answered with my amazing question.**

**"Um...Unless you want your father to find out..." he trailed off. Which I'm glad he reminded me. I have to destroy Logan. "Fine." said walking to the shared room. I struggled to pick up my suitcase to put it on the bed. James snickered so I threw him a bone against his head. "OW. What gives?"He rubbed his head. I didn't answer him right there and then. I finally found the shit...clothes I was gong to wear. The shirt was my signature one...A watermelon with a bunny eating a strawberry. I'm surprised I can still fit since I gained I dunno tons of weight. "What are you doing?" James asked while i was taking my shirt off. **

**"What does it look like I'm doing?" I retorted. **

**"Taking your shirt off, but why in front of me?" **

**"Then leave stupid." I spat and he did. I called him stupid..HAHAHAHAHAA! And he left...Wow no brains at all. I then took my pants off which just happen to be a par of black joggers. They was pretty big, so I pulled the string to make them fit. Next was a pair of gym shoes, which just so happen to match the white shirt I'm wearing. I really didn't feel like doing my har so I through it in a pony tail and called it a day. Done Done deal. I walked out and James looked at me with shock crossing his face. I looked in the mirror before left my tummy doesn't stick out that much...or was the way I dressed. I didn't care. I grabbed my phone and purse. Usually I'll never take my purse, but it had my pregnancy stuff in there...Food..."James you just going to sit there with your mouth open or are you coming?" I asked looking at his dumbfounded face. He shook his head and ran to the door to open it. "You first." He said with the door wide open. Pft...Lame. am perfectly capable of opening the door for myself. The limo was downstairs like Gus yelled it would be. Interesting. He must really want James there. He still has to give me Five million dollars. "For what?" James asked sitting across from me n the limo. I had this urge to...BLERGH!" I threw up all over the limo and James. To bad he couldn't just go back and change. We was already there. I took out my water bottle and swished it around my mouth and spat it out the window. I wiped my mouth and took a mint. James sat there...probably being pissed or whatever. "YOU FUCKING PUKED ALL OVER ME!" He yelled. It smelt really bad. I opened up the window on top of the limo. "HAND ME THAT SHIT RIGHT THERE!" James yelled. I crossed my arms over my chest and decided against it. James gave me the 'bitch I'ma kill you' look. I shrugged as he lent forward to pick up this bucket of something. The of my on inside made do it all over again this time the limo driver stopped and opened the car door for me and I ran out and threw up everything on the ground in front of a bench. My throat really burned from this one. I swear my babies almost came out. James too was out of the car undressing and redressing in fresh clothes. Whoa James got a body. I was looking hard at James abs. He caught me looking and smirked. "You like what you see?" blushed and turned around to rinse my mouth out and to take another mint. The limo driver finished cleaning up the limo and making it smell good and everything, so I was the first to hope in and sit where James was before and he sat next to me, but further away.**

**I was so bored. I put my earplugs in and turned on my pod. James was sleep and it was taken us longer than usual to get to the studio. I wonder why. I looked out the window to see that traffic was fucking bad. Why was it bad. I took my earplugs out and asked the driver what's going on. "One Direction is here." He told me. **

**"WHAT?" I looked at my phone for any texts and there was at least twenty from Liam and mom saying that there going to L.A. to visit me and they'll be at Gus studio. I hoped out the car with a startled James. "Hey Gustavo is going to get mad at me." The driver whined. told James to come with me and we walked to One Direction's Limo. pounded on the window and surprisingly enough Liam opened the car door. "Hey James and Sis." Liam smiled. James said what's up and we got into the car. "Did you get the texts I sent." Mommy asked. **

**"I just looked at them." I smiled sheepishly. Mommy and Liam didn't seem surprised at all. "Hey guys." I said waving to my lovely husband Harry and the other three. **

**"Hey." The guys waved back at James and I.**

**"Why didn't you call?" I asked. "You know I'm slow when it comes to texting." Liam laughed.**

**"We did call." I looked at my phone and yep there it was Liam's number. he did call. Wow. "You gotten bigger." Harry my husband smiled. I just nodded. James was lost as usual. **

**"So how many months are you now?" Nial asked. Yes blond's forever. **

**"Um..still two months." I said.**

**"WOW you look bigger than that." Thanks Captain Zayne of obviousness. "Your welcome." He smiled. They're so lucky that I love them. **

**"How many are you having?" Louis and Harry asked. **

**"Well...um...you see...I'm having..." I trailed off. James and the guys and mommy was waiting till I finished, but I never did.**

**"Well your shirt's big enough, so your dad won't notice." I wanted to kill Louis at that moment right then and there. **

**"So how many?" Mommy asked smiling expecting a good answer and so were the guys plus James.**

**"I'mhavingfour." I mumbled. **

**"Slower." Liam ordered. **

**"I said I'm having four." Mommy was the first to register it before the guys who had a look of shock on their faces. **

**"FOUR?" Mommy bursted. "FOUR OF THAT BASTARDS BABY?" Mhm...took that fairly well. Not.**

**"FOUR?" Harry yelled almost standing. **

**"FOUR OF JOSH'S BABY!" Louis hollered. When Louis said my Ex's name of wave of nausea came and I tried to hold it and make it to the door, but luckily Liam my lovely brother had a plastic bag. Everything...well the mint came from inside into the bag. When I was finished Mommy helped me wipe my mouth and rinse it and I took another mint. I wish this pregnancy would hurry up. My throat was aching from all the vomit and what not. The guys all opened the window plus James. **

**"You okay?" They asked. I nodded. We finally made it to Rocque records and the first one to get out was James and the guys and mommy and then me. "He will notice now." I told my mommy. She didn't say anything until we made it inside of the studio. "He won't trust me." She whispered and Liam gave me a reassuring smile and Harry oh my love he squeezed my hand once and let it go. I will never...not today...I guess I will wash my hands, but I will not forget this. Zayne and Niall and Louis gave me the same thing Liam gave me. A smile saying that everything is going to be all right. I sure hope so because if it wasn't everyone will feel the wrath of the Moody QUEEN BITCH! Nobody wants that. "I sure don't." Harry said looking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. **

**As soon as Gus saw mommy he hugged her super tight and Liam who was on the verge of passing out until he let him go. He stood back and smiled. Ew...please don't. **

**"WELCOME TO THE STUDIO HON," Mommy and Liam and friends looked at him confused. "THESE ARE THE DOGS!" He pointed to the guys. Mommy and Liam and friends was still confused. "JAMES, KENDALL,CARLOS, AND LOGAN!" Finally it settle in when mommy saw the guys and it registered to Liam and friends that he only yells when he's around his dogs. "DIAMOND HAVE YOU GOTTEN FAT?" HE yelled/asked. I growled and everyone backed up except Gus. **

**"No...just water weight." I said through tight lips. That seemed to satisfy him..well for now anyway. Liam and Mommy decided to stay in L.A. with me. They rented an apartment so I can move in wth them. Logan was a little sad, but mommy told him he can come over all the time to visit. He was happy when she told him that, As for the other four mommy said they can live with us. The apartment was pretty huge on the inside anyway. It took no time at all for everyone to move in to apartment 2K. Right next to Big Time Rush. Everyday was a party for them.**

**Four whole months passed with my constant moodiness. It seems that Harry didn't like Logan coming around all the time helping me out when he was doing what he can, because he had tours and almost no breaks. Harry was beyond pissed when he came over and always sat next to me rubbing my feet and everything. I had gotten bigger and everyone was walking on eggshells with me. Everyone except my husband Harry. Yes I claimed Harry as my husband when I first met him. He didn't seem to mind, so all was good. "Logan you can go now." Harry told him in that sexy accent. Logan didn't move for quite awhile, but reluctantly left to his own apartment. I really didn't care, but mommy did. "Why did you do that Harry?" Mommy asked. **

**"Well ..." He trailed off rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay." Mommy understood. Harry lifted my feet and sat down then put my feet on his lap. I smile up at Harry from behind the DS he smiled back. Zayne and the others wasn't here. Mommy was in the kitchen making cookies and sweets for me. I was super happy that mommy was here because I was going to tell about herself. The door flung open and there stood Liam and some weird girl. He looked irritated. "Whose she?" Harry asked looking at the girl in disgust. Hehehe. This girl looked like she been sleeping with everyone in palm woods. "I don't know she won't leave me alone." Liam said coming over to me and sat next to me. "You want me to handle this?" I asked. He nodded. I wasn't standing up. I was going to sit and here and handle t. "Don't you know he has a fiance already with a kid on the way." I told her. She looked at me and then at Liam. I'm so glad that me and Liam have different features, so we can help each other out like now. Mommy was looking from the kitchen. "And who would that be?" She asked tryna stand in bitch mode. Does she know who I am? Frankly not. "VBitch please," I started. "You can't even get a guy like him. You have to be paid to get fucked and enjoy it." I told her. She was looking dumb. "My brother Josh will come see you losers." She ran out. Josh...There's so many Josh's in this world. And Logan...I don't even wanna talk about what me and Logan did. It was the heat of the moment and we was in the crib he shares. That's it nothing happened, but when I told Harry he seemed beyond pissed, but he understood and blamed Logan for it. Heheheehe. I love Harry and his voice especially his sexual voice. Oh...damn...I don't wanna say what I did with Harry everyday, but he might be the father...YAY! Liam looked at Harry and then at me. Did He hear me Mommy too was looking at us. They heard me. "You and Harry slept together." It wasn't a question. Harry was just smiling. I nodded. "Well okay." Mommy didn't know what to say, but Liam did. He gave Harry a high five and congrats. Really I'm his sister.**

**Zayne, Nial, Louis came in some hours later. It was dinner time when they actually arrived. Did I mention how much I missed my mommy's cooking. "Um...there's something important good four five of you and bad for one of you." Mommy said at the dinner table. "One Direction is going back to Europe to do another tour there." I was the one that was going back to 2J. It didn't surprise me at all. "We're leaving tomorrow." She finished. That was cool with me, but not for the guys they was actually liking it here. "Awww." Is what they said. After dinner was over they went to go pack and mommy stayed to talk to me. "You can stay here and I'll send you money to pay the rent or you can stay with Logan and them." **

**"I'll stay here." I told her.**

**"But promise me that you will ask Logan for help." I nodded she kissed my head, did the dishes and left. Then Harry came out. "I'm really going to miss you." He kissed me on the lips for like a second. **

**"Same here." I told him. Mommy called him back to finish packing. Nightfall left all too quick I didn't even get a wink of sleep. One Direction Left with mommy after our long goodbyes to them. I am really going to miss them especially my mommy, Liam, and of course my hubby Harry. **

**When they left I took a nap. I didn't notice anyone watching me thinking I'm safe and everything. I woke up 2 hours later to find blue eyes looking right at me.**

**"Gaaaaaaaaaah!" I gasped. He packed up. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Josh just stood there looking at my tummy.**

**"My mom said since their mine. I have to marry you."**

**"Pfft..Fuck off ass." I spat. He didn't seem phased, just bored. "I fucking hate your guts." **

**"Well...I did impregnate you and cheat on you." He said with that same stoic expression he had when we was dating. "So I don't blame you." He sat next to me. I fell asleep on the couch I noticed. **

**"What makes you think I'll marry you dumbass." I hissed.**

**He shrugged. "Maybe because your pregnant." He said all monotone like. What the hell did I see in this bitch. I mean he was tall blond, muscular and had that Australian Accent that was incredibly hot. He was never one for smiles tho. **

**"Get out." I said remembering how dumb he really is. He left and Logan came in. I was so happy Logan came in. **

**"Who was that?" He asked looking concerned. "Did he touch you?" He looked to see f I had any marks...Really?**

**"That was my ex Josh." I replied. **

**"Your Ex...he seems pretty you know...What you used to call us..." Logan paused a smile creeping up on hs perfect lips. I love those lips...Wait...Huh? NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! **

**"Yeah he's gay." I said. He cheated on me with a guy." I told him.**

**"Why are you such a...bitch..." He came out with it. I knew this day would happen. I just knew it would. **

**I took a deep breath. " I was never like this." Logan didn't say anything sarcastic or anything. "It started when Gustavo left again to find you guys. I was sixteen at the time. Liam and mommy had their doubts about him making it this big. As time went by he never came to visit us, he just sent pictures and tickets. That pissed me off. He could've came to visit us. It wouldn't kill us. Mommy told me not to worry about it. After awhile I met a guy and his name of course was Josh. I lost my v-card to him. Which made me feel dumb, so I hated the world and all who was in it. I found out I was pregnant with his...children and that made it even worse and to top it all off with he cheated on me. In a week." **

**"Wow that's really something." Logan said. His head was held down, so I couldn't see his facial expressions. **

**"Yeah no kidding. Anyway...When I saw you guys when Gustavo had came to get me that day I was pissed beyond what words could describe."**

**"Why?" He asked tilting his head slightly to look up at me. His face showed no emotion.**

**"Because he was spending all his time with you guys and not me and my mommy and Liam." I told him. He still showed no emotion.**

**He stood up and then sat back down so he can be even closer to me. Logan turned my head to look at him. "Well...I understand, but you didn't have to be mean to us and throw up on James and I." He smiled.**

**"Well the throwing up comes and goes...it used to now t's just morning sickness." I told him pushing him away, so I can go to the bathroom to do my womanly thing in private. "Can I stay here with you...until the baby is born?" He asked as I went into the bathroom. **

**Forty minutes later I came out and Logan was still here. "You look pregnant." He smiled.**

**"No shit." I faked shock. His smile dropped and waited for me to answer his question earlier. Mhm...**

**"Um...I don't care what you do." I told him.**

**"Really?" He asked standing up and walking over to me. I nodded. "So if I kiss you..."**

**"I'll kick your ass." I cut him off. He laughed. I love his laugh and him... WHOA! WHAT AM I DOING? **

**"I don't know." He said, but I wasn't asking him. "What started you to talk to yourself?" He asked holding me in his arms. I was to lazy to fight back, so I rested my head on his chest. **

**"What I told you caused that." I replied feeling relaxed with Logan holding me like this. Logan...I might actually love him. I said to myself.**

**"I hope so." I looked up at him horrified that he can read my mind. "I can't read minds." He looked down at me. "You're just talking to yourself." I didn't say ****anything. "Because I love you." I was baffled. I couldn't say anything. That was shock.**

**Princess Dork: Where ever my thought takes me I go. I skipped to four months later because I wanted you guys to see the change in her from then till now.**

** How is she going to tell her dad? Wow five thousands words. My hand hurts...HEHEHE.**

**Thanks always to Dana2184 for the reviews and thanks to a new reviewer:**

**FUNNYFACES4MONEY. I love your name. Sorry to hear about you and your sister...Get well soon though and maybe should've put a warning, but I wasn't sure if this was going to be funny at all. **

**This chapter sucked I know sorry...**

**BTW I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. KEEP REVIEWING! **

**REVIEW! *,...,* -Droooling over One Direction- *,,,,,,,* Perverted face.**

**1.) Voooooooooi! Is another from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Squalo always says this when going into Shark Mode. LOL Squalo means Shark...that's not funny.**

**Enjoy~~ There's only a few more chapters left for this story.**

**Random people: Noooooooooooo.**

**Shut yer whining. -John Wayne Mode.**

**Review!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Do I still have to do this recap thing...I mean really?

"Well the throwing up comes and goes...it used to now t's just morning sickness." I told him pushing him away, so I can go to the bathroom to do my womanly thing in private. "Can I stay here with you...until the baby is born?" He asked as I went into the bathroom.

Forty minutes later I came out and Logan was still here. "You look pregnant." He smiled.

"No shit." I faked shock. His smile dropped and waited for me to answer his question earlier. Mhm...

"Um...I don't care what you do." I told him.

"Really?" He asked standing up and walking over to me. I nodded. "So if I kiss you..."

"I'll kick your ass." I cut him off. He laughed. I love his laugh and him... WHOA! WHAT AM I DOING?

"I don't know." He said, but I wasn't asking him. "What started you to talk to yourself?" He asked holding me in his arms. I was to lazy to fight back, so I rested my head on his chest.

"What I told you caused that." I replied feeling relaxed with Logan holding me like this. Logan...I might actually love him. I said to myself.

"I hope so." I looked up at him horrified that he can read my mind. "I can't read minds." He looked down at me. "You're just talking to yourself." I didn't say anything. "Because I love you." I was baffled. I couldn't say anything. That was shock.

Back to the story with an opening song coming maybe:

**"You don't know what you're saying." I said pushing him away from me. "You're just horny."**

**He laughed. "That's also true." He smiled closing the space that was left between the two of us. "But I really do love you." I stared at Logan and as I was staring at Logan I had a movie flash back.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Movie Scene~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Logan and I was hanging out in his backyard while he fixed his car up. He was really into this car. He was fixing up the old Volkswagen that his dad said he can have if it's fixed and running by the end of the summer. "Logan," I said sitting on the inside while he was working on his engine(Wink Wink). "Do you really need me here." He stopped to look up from what he was working on.**

**"Of course Babe. You're my inspiration." He winked and continued to his engine. This car was like his first love. "It's my second love. You're my first.." He said wiping his hand on the towel he had in his back pocket of his denmin jeans. It was hot so of course he wouldn't have a shirt on while working. That was my excuse to look at his perfect abs...I was literally drooling over this boy. "Stop drooling." He wiped my mouth. I blushed a deep crimson color.**

**"Well I wouldn't be drooling if you weren't so damn hot." He chuckled and pulled me out of the almost done car and kissed me. His father came wheeling that wheel chair around the corner at the moment while Logan was kissing me. "*Cough* Logan I need to see you." Logan pulled away from me which I immediately regretted. I should've held on for at least a little while longer. Logan noticed the look on my face and smiled and went with his dead back in the house. a few minutes later Logan came out looking pissed and muttering to himself about something. "Logie," I called all innocent. "What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing!" He yelled slamming the hood and the doors of his almost ready car. "Nothing is the matter." He didn't even looked at me. I could see he was shaking with anger and in a blink of an eye he turned into a...big...BEAR! LOL...A wolf...a big wolf. It was the scariest thing I ever seen in my life. He was a chocolate bear with light brown spots. He growled at me. I didn't know what to do. Thankfully Logian's dad came out to tame him.**

**~~~~~~End Movie Scene~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"Diamond," Logan called bringing me back to reality. "I been calling you for ten minutes now." He smiled squeezing my hands.**

**"Oh what?" I blinked trying to remember where I am.**

**"You said you was going to tell your dad about you being pregnant and stuff..." He blushed at the word stuff.**

**"What stuff?" I asked feeling dumb about something.**

**"We are a couple right?" He asked with a little blush on his cheeks. "Cause we do stuff together that couple's do...so I just assumed..."**

**"Oh yeah. I guess." Logan suddenly brighten and pulled me closer into him. We shared a passionate kiss before I realized what he said about my dad. I have to tell him. Once again my phone ring. Intermission played by Logan. Logan looked at me with a smile spreading on his lips. "What?" I asked. "Just because your a big time superstar doesn't mean anything." I told him as I answered it.**

**"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR FOUR MONTHS WITH LOGAN!" Gustavo yelled.**

**"He's pregnant." I said with a straight face. Logan just looked at me with a what the fuck is she on look. We all know the look.**

**"Really?" Logan mouthed. I smiled at him holding my back with my left hand. Four babies can really do you in. **

**"STOP FUCKING AROUND AND GET LOGAN HERE NOW!" He yelled.**

**"Dad,"**

**"WHAT?" He yelled.**

**"impregnantwithquadriplets." I said in a rush. Logan didn't say anything.**

**"HUH? IT DOESN'T MATTER COME WITH LOGAN NOW!" he yelled. "THE LIMO IS DOWN THERE ALREADY!" Logan since he was already dressed had helped me undress and then redress. I was wearing jogging pants and a shirt that would try to conceal my tummy from Gustavo. Logan on the other hand was wearing blue jeans white shirt, and vans, white to be exact. I'm proud of him, he actually can match finally. "It's just simple." He smiled helping me out the door, in the elevator, and in the limo. I waddled over to the limo and the driver looked at me in a weird fashion, but said nothing. Logan helped me in the limo and the driver drove off. "I'm glad it's just morning sickness." Logan smiled. I smiled too. I was also glad. **

**"So four huh?" The driver smiled at me and Logan. "It must be a pain." I nodded like you just don't know.**

**I wish dudes can get pregnant instead of girls. I'll be fucking everyday then. But I will be on Maury denying the baby or on Jerry Because I slept with somebody's pregnant guy. Hmmm...I hummed. How fun would that be?**

**"Not very." Logan and the limo driver said together. **

**"You need to feel a woman's pain." I told them.**

**"I have five daughters." He said. "I feel a woman's pain everyday." I hope I don't have all girls. I'll kill them. The limo driver whose name is Bob just chuckled.**

**"I hope you have at least one girl." Logan smiled. I couldn't help, but think I wanted to get married to Logan, but that was a secret f mine and I made sure I didn't leak it out anyway how.**

**"What's leaking?" Logan was all panicky. "Your pipes busted." I shook my head. He let out a heavy sigh. **

**"I'm four months pregnant. I'm not even due yet."**

**"I know that, but...you know people have kids early nowadays." He rubbed the nape of his neck. Pregnant people have super powers. "Yeah they really do." We was at Rocque records before I had time to retort a comeback. Logan the gentleman helped me out of the car and held me for a minute before he let go he whispered "This is the best chance to tell him." He held my hand which I was squeezing is in a death grip. He winced, but didn't seem to mind or at least that's what I thought. "YOU ARE LATE LOGAN!" Gustavo yelled right in my ear.**

**"WHAT THE HELL YOU BITCH!" I yelled in his face. He apparently didn't hear me. He was to busy looking at my tummy and Logan. Kelly too was looking surprised. I was freaking out on the inside. Carlos was the one to say something.**

**"You and Logan are _dating_?" I hope that was the question on everyone's mind.**

**"Yeah we are." Logan answered.**

**"SINCE WHEN?" Gustavo yelled. I let out a heavy breath as that was the question. "BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER. WHAT MATTERS IS DIAMOND NEEDS TO LOSE WEIGHT." I panicked. I wasn't sure what to do. 'OOOOOOMG OMG. HE KNOWS. I'M DEAD. MOM'S FAULT.' I whimpered like a little kitten. I was so scared right now that I felt like I was- OMG MY WATER BROKE! Everyone stared at me as I was looking down at the puddle under me. Everyone and I mean EVERYONE that was in the studio was staring right at me. THE BABIES ARE TOO EARLY! I yelled in my head. I doubled over in pain as Gustavo was barking out orders to get a doctor. "Logan lay her down on the couch and see what's wrong with her." Gustavo sounded calmer than I felt. "DIAMOND WHAT'S WRONG?" Carlos yelled as Logan was saying it's gonna be alright and that Gustavo doesn't know yet. YET? Kendall and James did what Gustavo asked, but Carlos was still hovering over my head wiping the sweat off my forehead. At that moment Gustavo choose to yell. "DIAMOND WHAT'S WRONG?" He yelled. I was in too much pain to say anything. I guess he'll have to find out from the doctor that FINALLY came. He told Logan and whoever else to carry me so I can be stretched out so he can have more room. I looked over a Gustavo who was on the phone with my mother. Currently her and One Direction was in Canada with the tour. I could barely hear what Gustavo was saying. I only caught little words from time to time before the doctor told me that my water has broken completely and wouldn't make a difference if he rushed me to the hospital. "So I'm going to do the surgery here. And luckily I brought the medicines and stuff I need." He smiled. There's nothing to smile about. I know Logan was on one side of me, but who was on the other was beyond me and at the moment I really didn't care. "Okay I had just cut you open and now I'm injecting you with Novocaine and Morphine." I nodded. Suddenly I felt numb and high. I never felt like this before. "I'm also going to put a air mask on you. Four kids at once is very rare." I looked over at Gustavo again and his face was changing multiple colors. 'WAIT..." Gustavo yelled. "I'm going to assume Logan is the father." I nodded. I had no idea what was going on, but everyone gasped. Gustavo face once again changed colors like the crayon box. He didn't say anything the whole time I was in labor. It was fairly quiet except for me yelling and screaming. Novocaine my ass. It didn't work. It numbed me for at least twenty minutes or less. There was the occasional head pop in from Dak. I figured he was Logan's worse enemy. Logan was way hotter than Dak and had a better name. What type of name is Dak? What type of name is Dolph Ziggler? Fucked up names. "OKay the last child." The doctor said. Pulling out a baby. I didn't even see my first three kids. I really was in no condition for two reasons. The doctor kept injecting me with Novocaine and Morphine. I thought I was dead until the doctor said I stitched you up and tied your tubes and now I'm done. The doctor was smiling. Who smiles about these kind of things.**

**She handed me two of my babies as the guys propped me up. I looked over and Logan was passed out right on the floor. "He'll be up soon enough and so will he." She pointed to Gustavo who also passed out. Kelly was holding one of the baby...GIRLS and Kendall was holding a baby...GIRL and I was holding tow baby...BOYS :). Two boys two girls. I was fairly pleased as pleased as when I looked at them they had Logan's chocolate orbs and my hair color. So sex with Logan on a daily basis was worth it. They had his features...and mine as well as the two girls, but more of mine for the girls. "I almost forgot." The doctor smiled. That's a creepy smile. "What are their names?" The doctor asked.**

**Carlos begged to name one of the girls. I said sure. "Th girl with dirty blonde hair is Kitten." Carlos beamed. James and Kendall wanted to name the others too so I said go ahead.**

**"The blonde blonde name is Feather." Kendall smiled.**

**"The boy with Light brown hair is...August." James gave a toothy grin. Logan finally came too and asked what happened. Carlos filled him in and he named the last boy.**

**"His name is..." He said pointing to the one that looked EXACTLY like him. "...is...Jet." The doctor smiled at the unusual name's and walked away. Kelly gave Kitten to Logan. Kendall was still holding on to Feather. He claimed himself as the Uncle of these four kids. Logan made sure the other three was also claimed Uncles. Kelly was claimed the Auntie. Gustavo was still passed out maybe he was sleep. The doctor had left instructions with Kelly for me to get lots of bed rest.**

**"AWWWWW. SO WE CAN'T HOLD'EM!" Carlos basically screamed. I gave him August and James tool Jet away from me. "So this is why you was a bitch." Kendall said. I shrugged. "I guess so." Gustavo finally decide to wake up and stare at the room and us holding children. "Logan. Is. My. Daughters. Baby's. Father." He said through clenched teeth. "Their. Not. Even. Married." Gustavo stood up and walked over to where Logan was sitting and staring at the babies, Logan, and me. "Um..." I started and he looked towards me with a menacing look.  
**

**"Diamond, The guys and I will take the babies." Kelly said and took Kitten out of Logan's hands and quickly left for my room 2K.2K11 lol suck ass game.**

**"Diamond. How Long." Was that a question? Logan shook his head.**

**"Um six months, but they came early and is very healthy." I smiled trying to ease some tension in the air. It didn't work.**

**"Logan is the father." Another maybe question.**

**"Um...now he is."**

**'NOW? WHO WAS THE FIRST AND DON'T TELL ME IT WAS THAT GAY ASS JOSH!" I didn't say anything. :So it was." He paused. "As long as you and Logan do the right thing. After you get well." Wow I thought his reaction was going to be different than that. Gustavo left and I'm guessing he went to go see his grandkids.**

**Logan looked at my tummy. "Your stomach went down. You're skinny now." I was going to get up, but Logan decided against it. He carried me all the way to the elevator. His ex Camille who I hate by the way just saying came out with some guy who was Emo of some sort. "Logan." she looked sad as he was carrying me. Who cares right? I sure as hell don't.**

**"Camille." That wasn't awkward at all...at least not for me. When they finally left the elevator me and Logie hoped on and headed to 2K were everyone was.**

**_Princess Dork: ! BRAIN FARTS! Once again...tell me how it was..._  
**

**_Thanks To ChynaDoll for reviewing and for the amazing comment. Your sister must been confused. _**

**_Thanks Dana2184 and for the also amazing review and lovely Pm. You had actually made my day 0:)_**

**_Four Quad hurts like hell. I watched it on TLC that's were I got the idea from and the story for this chapter. _**

**_Gustavo's reaction was anyone expecting that? I sure as hell wasn't. _**

**_I don't even know if I was typing or not. Weird right?_**

**_Novocaine is the best...I'm not a dope head or anything...I just had it when I went to the doctor...no one cares, but I still had to put that out there. _**

**_Does anyone remember when I said I was going to randomly through characters in there. Well I did and I kept on doing so..._**

**_Thanks for all the alerts and faves and etc, etc, etc, etc, _**

**_I have no clue how many words this is, but if it's short, My apologies, if it's not I take my apology back. 0:} _**

**_Apologies for bad spelling...I just go so fast and don't check when I'm done with it...you guys know how when you're in the mood of wirting a good story._**

**_OH RIGHT THANKS DANA2184 FOR TELLING ME MY STORY IS REALLY GOOD. *Thumbs up*_**

**_Guess what movie that is from even tho it's pretty obvious, but I tweaked the part._**

**_If you guess right...I don't know pick something. First one who guess pick something._**

**_REVIEW OR THE EMO WILL COME GET YOU *Makes ghost sounds* Wooo Wooo Wooo_**


	8. Chapter 8

Lat Chapter.

**"How do you like having kids that aren't yours?" Kelly asked as soon as Logan and I walked through the door. Wow good question.**

**"Um,,,," Everyone stared at him including me. I was nervous about his answer. "Well...as a man...I...will except them...even tho they aren't mine."**

**I didn't expect that to happen. "Good going man." The others told him. Gustavo on the other hand had other plans for Logan and I.**

**"You know Gustavo is going to make you guys get married." Kelly replied cooing to August in her arms. Gustavo wasn't holding any child. I felt depressed all of a sudden. Gustavo pulled up his pants for reasons unknown. "I want you and Logan to get married, since he's willing to be a father to these children of yours." I didn't say anything at all. I was speechless. He was a hundred percent with this. Logan looked at me and smiled. Wow we are gonna have a real wedding at Palm Woods. I wasn't surprised that the guys would be helping.**

**"Guys really." Logan interrupted before I could say anything else.**

**"I'ma get you a ring from Tiffany's." He told me and literally bounced out the door with Carlos right behind him. Mhm...those too are weirdly close. I couldn't believe all my thoughts had came back to get me. All the mean things came and hit me in the face...actually in my head...I couldn't believe I was that mean to them and Logan and his friends were still there for me. Wow...Why didn't anyone tell me how mean I was? "We did." Kendall said holding a sleeping Kitten and Feather. James was holding a playful Jet in his arms cooing to him and what not. **

**I'm glad Gustavo wasn't yelling and such. You know how he is. For a minute I had thought I stopped the talking in my head...or to myself, but I guess that was far from it when James said something that caught my attention.**

**"Huh?" I said looking at him.**

**"I said will ya close the door instead of just standing in front of it." Jeez and I thought I was moody when I was pregnant. I closed the door like James asked me to.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I was so nervous. I was in the room getting dressed in the white wedding dress that my mom...more like Liam had picked out. He has good taste. The dress wasn't puffy, instead it was slick and stuck to my body. Like the dress Kate sister had on at Prince Williams wedding. Harry didn't come, he was too disappointed in me to come. He said since i want to marry Logan he will not come. What's wrong with him? I actually loved Logan. Why couldn't he see that I am happy now? Liam, Zayne, Louis, and Niall was happy for me. Why couldn't he be? Anyway I was in the room still. I was sweating up a rain storm. I started to pace. My mom and the guys looked at me annoyed. "Sis," Liam got up holding my shoulders. "Stop your making me nervous." he told me. "Sorry." I said. I stopped pacing and then continued after a few minutes. "There she go." Louis chuckled. "We should just leave her." Zayne smiled. His girlfriend is really ugly. That model chick who is balded. I mean really he can do sooooooooooooooooooooooo much better. "Well...thanks..." He simply said stretching out his legs. Niall, Liam, Louis laughed. I wanted my babies with me, but Gustavo said it would be better if Kelly and him had them. When Liam saw the kids he automatically said August was his and no one else's. It was pretty funny. James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan didn't say anything about that. Louis said they had unusual names. Niall and Zayne agreed with Louis. "But I like it still." He smiled and picked up Feather. Feather was Kendall's favorite. He looooooooved her. Kitten was Carlos and Niall's favorite. Jet, was James Favorite. Zayne and Louis didn't have a favorite they liked all four of the kids. **

**"It must've hurt giving birth to them." Liam pointed out.**

**"Yep, it hurted like hell." I told him. **

**Back to what I was saying before I got off track. The music started to play and I was on the verge of tears. Mom hugged me and told me it's a happy day DON'T CRY! I stopped crying and Liam took hold of my arm because Gustavo didn't want to do it. Liam took a hold of my arm and walked me down the aisle with the bridesmaid...Mom picked them out for me...that's why I didn't know who they are. My mom hooked the whole thing up. Ironic how I had nothing to do with it...I saw Logan and instantly a smile plastered on my face as his whole face lit up. I also noticed Harry was there sitting in the front with Kelly and Gustavo. I smiled and gave him smile. He smiled back. Now my day was extremely good. There was no reason for me. I finally made it to...the podium? where Logan was standing. He took my hand and we turned to the...guy?**

**"I do." Logan smiled at me when the guy was done.**

**"I do." I smiled at Logan as the guy turned to me. He lifted my veil and kissed me. It was a looooooong passionate kiss. Someone coughed and we backed up from each other with a blush. We walked back down the aisle while getting rice and flowers thrown at us. The rice hurt. I hate getting thrown stuff at me, but hey whatever.****The reception hall was Gustavo and Kelly's idea. The guys performed Elevate together and then Logan returned to me with a kiss on the cheek. My mom reminded me I had to throw the flowers up in the air. I did and a chick who was standing by James caught it. He just so happens to look at her a gags. She had a connected brow and a mustache that hasn't been shaved in awhile...more like a year. "A century." Logan whispered in my eat. That was messed up, but I laughed regardless. ****  
**

**We cut the cake and people was chanting Kiss Kiss and so we did. It was the best day of my life. I couldn't imagine it any other way...unless it was with Harry then I could. Logan chuckled and gave me another kissed. He smashed the cake in my face while mom was taking pictures. **

**~~~THE END~~~**

_Princess Dork: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *crys* I'm sorry that this chapter sucked._**  
**

_And is it weird if I said. I LOVE you guys no homo?_

_Thanks to Chynadoll and Dana2184. _

_You guys are truly EPIC! _

_But I'm sorry this chapter sucked and if it was rushed. Also for bad grammar._

_*Crys* It's over there married. He's happy she's happy...And I want Cake...Strawberry cake to be exact._

_! I'm so mad at myself right now! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Thanks tho...I'm glad Harr_


End file.
